


A Day Off in Southsun

by StariWolfe



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Humor, a bunch of dumb tropes that i'm a sucker for, also this whole fic is just tropes, just so you guys know i've hopped on the bandwagon of "the end of heart of thorns didn't happen"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariWolfe/pseuds/StariWolfe
Summary: The commander and her guilds take a day off and visit Southsun Cove.





	A Day Off in Southsun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be up front with you guys, this story is straight up tropes that I'm a sucker for/the obligatory beach episode becasue I'm a piece of shit. 
> 
> ANYWAY. Most of the characters are mine. Braham and Canach are anet's, while Kalaa, Echo, Lemon, Kynedyr and Nexa are commander-lemon-bae's, and Simon, Ellyewen, and Sarietta are ellyewen-of-the-dorksquad's. Character images can be found on each of our tumblrs (mine is nocte-argentea and i just mentioned the others) so have fun, enjoy my bullshit.

It was a boiling hot day in Southsun Cove. Tourists of all races flocked to the waterside, eager to escape the sweltering temperatures. In the distance, the sounds of battle could be heard as the Consortium battled the karka that inhabited the islands, each fighting to take control of territory.

But to the commander, Vesper Aequorea, none of that was important right now. She and her guilds, both Dragon’s Watch and Jokers and Rogues, were here on a temporary leave.

Currently, Vesper was lying on a beach towel, enjoying the sun on her skin. She’d get in the water soon enough, but for now, she was completely content to lounge on the sand in the dress that covered her swimsuit. She was also eager to stop by the bar at some point; they had damn good drinks here, and she was incredibly excited to try some.

The rest of the guild was either playing in the water or doing various activities on the beach. Nocte, Luna, Braham, and Canach were trying to teach Nexa and Sarietta how to swim, and it was going about as well as expected. The asura Nexa was terrified of the possibilities of creatures big enough to eat her, so she clung to Nocte, whilst Sarietta simply hated trying new things as well as the feeling of the water against her skin, so she was constantly trying to escape.

Altair, Lemon, Kynedyr and Ellyewen were chicken fighting, with Elly on Altair’s shoulders and Lemon on Kynedyr’s. From what Vesper could tell, Lemon and Kyn were winning by a landslide. Even as strong as Altair and Elly were, they were no match for the size and strength of the other two combined. Kalaa and Echo were swimming lazily around the shore, while Aurra, Sapphire, Melita, and Auriel were building sand castles. The other guild members were playing games, drinking and eating, or just lounging. It was shaping up to be a good day. 

Vesper let out a happy sigh. She loved being near the ocean; the scent of saltwater and sun made her feel right at home. As happy as she was with her current life, the commander missed her seafaring days sometimes. She was happy to be near the waters again for relaxation instead of a mission or treasure hunt. She’d almost fallen asleep to the sound of the waves when someone sat beside her.

“Hey, Vess, thirsty?” Vesper looked up to see Altair, who was offering her one of two margaritas he had in his hands. She smiled at him and sat up, accepting the drink and taking a few sips.

“I thought you were playing chicken fight with Elly, Lemon, and Kyn?” She tilted looked at him quizzically.

“I was, but Elly and I didn’t stand a chance against those two. Plus, Lemon has started a slightly more…risky game.” The sylvari said with a wince. The commander’s eyebrows raised at that.

“Is it risky or risqué?” She couldn’t imagine Lemon and Kyn being too public with their relationship, but there was a first time for everything.

“Just risky, don’t worry. Their swimsuits are still firmly in place.” Vesper let out a sigh of relief. All of the sylvari were thankfully wearing regular swimsuits today instead of their cultural swimsuits.

“Okay, so what is this risky game they’re playing?” Altair simply pointed at where he’d been previously. In the distance, she could see Lemon picking Kynedyr up and throwing him as far as she could, which was incredibly far for someone her size. Ellyewen was nearby, watching in awe.

“…Got it.”

“Yeah…she was starting to give me a look that said ‘I want to throw you’ so I decided to come to keep you company.” He took a few sips of his drink. “So why are you just sunbathing? I thought you’d jump at the chance to swim in the ocean. You’re always swimming in the guild hall.”

“I’ll get in the water soon enough. I just wanted to enjoy the sun and scent of saltwater for a bit.” Vesper shot a glance towards the water. “Plus, I don’t think I want to get near Lemon while she’s in a throwing mood. If she can throw Kyn that far, I don’t want to know where I’d end up if she threw me.”

“Fair point. You’d probably end up in a karka nest and I’d rather you be here, spending time with me.” Altair gave her a flirtatious look. She blushed and covered her cheeks with one hand.

“Hey, Vesper, we need help with something!”

The two looked up to see Kynedyr running towards them, looking a bit flustered. They exchanged glances. This couldn’t be good.

“Oh hell, what’s wrong? Who made a karka mad?” Vesper asked, already reaching for her staff. Thankfully she never left home without it.

“Thankfully it’s not that bad, but…” Kynedyr averted his gaze, not meeting the commander’s eye. “You see, Lemon may have…uh…thrown Elly a little too far out to sea.”

Vesper and Altair blinked, then looked out to sea. Sure enough, Ellyewen was pretty far from shore, enough so that the waves were making it hard to get back. Lemon was trying to reach her, but the waves were also making it hard to reach Elly. The commander sighed.

“I should’ve figured. Alright, I’ll be back with her in a moment. Your girlfriend’s strength is scary, Kyn.” Vesper stood up and removed her sunglasses and dress, leaving her eyepatch and swimsuit. She put on an aquabreather, grabbed another for Elly, and handed her drink to Altair, who was giving her a confused look.

“Vess, were you wearing sunglasses over your eyepatch?”

“Yup. What’s your point, mate?”

“I’m judging you a bit.”

“That’s not unusual. I thought you’d comment on my swimsuit.” With Altair’s flirty attitude, she was surprised he didn’t comment on it sooner.

“There’s a fine line between flirting and harassment and I felt like that would cross the line.”

“Fair enough. Alright, let me go rescue Elly really quick. I’ll be back in two shakes.”

Vesper ran towards the shore and dove right into the ocean. Her time as a pirate made her an exceptional swimmer, and she was quickly reaching the spot where Elly was floating. She surfaced next to the other human and passed her the extra aquabreather.

“Need a hand?”

“Yes please!” Elly swam to the commander and wrapped her arms around Vesper’s shoulders. “I think there’s a leviathan in the water and I’m certain it wants to eat me!”

Vesper dipped her head underwater to see what she was talking about. She could really only see a few skelk and small sharks, but she didn’t want to tussle with them regardless. She surfaced again and faced her scared friend.

“It’s just some skelk and small sharks. We’ll be fine, Elly. I’ll teach you how to deal with the waves, watch what I do.”

The aquabreathers made it a bit easier to deal with the waves. After Vesper taught Elly the ropes, it was much easier to duck and avoid the waves or use them to get closer to the beach. Soon, they both made it back to shore safe and sound. As Elly was resting her legs, the commander walked over to Lemon.

“Be a bit more careful with the throwing next time, Lemon. Most of us aren’t as sturdily built as Kyn is, and we fly a bit farther than he does.” She tried to sound serious, but she was failing at hiding a smile. This situation, now that they were all safe, was absolutely hilarious.

“Of course, commander. I’m sorry for the trouble.” Lemon grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck. Once she was assured that it was okay and to just be careful, she ran over to Kynedyr and picked him up, ready to resume the tossing of her boyfriend. Vesper watched the two of them head back into the water, a smile on her face. Those two were adorable.

“I’m assuming by the smile that the crisis has been averted.” She looked beside her and saw that Altair had walked over beside her, also watched the two lovebirds.

“Aye, it has been. It wasn’t that bad, but I need to teach all of you how to deal with the ocean. But anyway…” She turned her head back to the water. “I think Lemon learned to be gentle with folks who aren’t Kyn.”

“I hope so. She’s scary strong for someone her size.” He hadn’t moved his eyes from the other two sylvari. “Those two make an odd couple, don’t they? I never thought they’d get together, but they make a great pair.”

“Opposites attract, I suppose. They’re damn good for each other, though.”

“Indeed they are. By the way, are you actually gonna swim now, since you’re up and about?” He shot her a quick glance, eyebrow raised.

“Aye, I suppose I will. It’ll be nice to relax a bit.”

“Excellent. Then I won’t have to feel bad for this.” Before Vesper could inquire what he meant, Altair grabbed her around the waist, wearing a massive smile, and ran full speed towards the water. Once in deep enough water, he threw both of them into the waves. He let her go once they were underwater, and they both swam to the surface, with the commander glaring at him.

“You, sir, are a piece of shit.” She was already trying to come up with a plan on how to get him back.

“Admit it, you wouldn’t have me any other way.” He winked at her, still wearing a huge grin. She attempted to keep glaring. “C’mon, you’re smiling.”

“I am and I hate it. But if you’re going to be like that…” She swam closer to him. Altair started to look suspicious. “…then I’ll have to treat you likewise!” And with that, Vesper launched herself from the water as high as she could and placed her hands on his shoulders. She brought herself back down and dunked him under the water as far as she could. He resurfaced, sputtering, and the commander had to start floating on her back to keep from swallowing water because she was laughing so hard.

“Alright, fine, I deserved that.” Altair muttered as he regained his breath. “Now that the pranks and such are out of the way, feel like swimming around with me? The water feels great.”

“Aye, I’d like that. So tell me about the trouble you and Nexa got into the other day.”

The two continued to swim around for a few minutes, just talking about this and that and the other. After about a half hour of that, Vesper excused herself to go check out the bar, leaving Altair to join the group trying to teach Nexa and Sarietta to swim. She ordered herself a drink and looked over at them for a moment. Nexa went from clinging to Nocte to clinging to Altair, to the sylvari’s dismay. She had a tendency to set things, including him, on fire, and for some reason, she drafted him to be her bodyguard, so it was a recipe for disaster. Thankfully with all the water, there was very little possibility for setting things on fire.

Vesper continued watching them for a few minutes, sipping her drink and smiling to herself. There was never a dull moment to be had when these dorks were around. She loved everyone in her guilds and was so glad that they could all have a day like this to take some time for themselves. She let out a content sight. This was a good day. She was about to head back to the water to see if she could help the would-be swimmers, but someone sat next to her.

“Enjoying the day, Vessie?” The commander looked beside her and saw that it was her childhood friend Kori who had walked up. The mesmer had been playing music for the other tourists, so she hadn’t been around the others for a good portion of the day.

“Aye, that I am. Have you run out of songs to play? Or are you going to try and get me to sing?” Vesper asked Kori jokingly. The bard gave her a smile and ordered herself a drink.

“Nah, I know you’re only really comfortable singing around Altair and I. I just wanted to chill. It’s been a while since you and I talked alone.” 

“That it has.” Even though they were super close, the two girls rarely had time to sit and talk with each other anymore. Vesper’s commander and guild duties kept her busy, while Kori was entertaining troops with her music to keep up morale. “I’m surprised you haven’t been in the water much. You like swimming nearly as much as I do.”

“True, but I like playing harp more.” She looked towards the water. “Besides, I’m not sure I wanted to be involved in all the crazy shenanigans that were happening in the water today. I noticed you and Altair being dorks together in the water, though.” Kori had a twinkle in her eye and Vesper wasn’t sure she liked it.

“Yeah, how’s that any different than usual? We’re always dorks.”

“Very true, but you know exactly what I’m talking about.” The bard turned to face Vesper fully. “Are you ever going to tell him how you feel?”

“O-Oh. That’s what you meant.” Damn it, Kori could read her like an open book. She gave a heavy sigh. “I want to, and I will. It’s just…you know how I am. Not to mention, every time I’ve gotten my courage up to talk to him about it, or even if we’re having a moment, we get interrupted. It’s discouraging.”

“You’re telling me.” The mesmer also sighed. “How many times have you two ALMOST kissed now? Three or four, right?”

“…Six.”

“Good lord, you two are dumbasses.” Kori covered her face in her hands. “Nearly six almost-kisses and not together yet. It’s pretty obvious how you both feel about each other, just tell him!”

“You don’t understand how much I can’t do that!”

“Vessie, you’re hopeless.”

“Tell you what, I’ll tell Altair how I feel when you tell Trahearne how you feel.”

“Alright, alright, point taken. Let’s change the subject.” Kori was in the same boat as Vesper when it came to Trahearne. The commander was glad they’d been able to save him from Mordremoth. “What about Nocte and Braham? Or Canach and Luna? Think any of them are ever gonna get together?”

“Gods, we’d probably need to lock Nocte and Braham in a closet before she even admits she has feelings for him. As for Canach and Luna, those two probably will but I don’t know when. They’re mighty secretive.” They really should lock Braham and Nocte together in a closet. Maybe something would actually progress that way.

Suddenly, the two noticed another friend of theirs, Simon, talking to something on the ground while backing away nervously. As he got closer they could hear him talking.

“No, no, no! Stay away from me! Do you know who I am? I have friends in high places, you beast!” Vesper looked at what he was running from and saw a small karka had somehow gotten a knife in its mouth and was following Simon. It took everything she had to not bust out laughing, and by the look on Kori’s face, she was having the same thoughts. The commander walked over near Simon and shot him a grin.

“Need a hand, mate?”

“Commander! Oh yes, please! This disgusting creature won’t leave me alone!” Simon wasn’t used to dealing with the outdoors in general, so it was no wonder he was panicking about this tiny threat. Vesper walked over to where she left her staff and grabbed it and then proceeded to steer the karka away from Simon and back into the water.

“There you go, threat eliminated. You gonna be alright, mate?” She glanced at the noble, who was trying to remain stoic. His body language implied that he was incredibly relieved, though.

“Yes, yes, I’ll be fine. I can’t get back to Divinity’s Reach soon enough.” He stalked away, heading towards the asura gate to supposedly wait until everyone was ready to leave. Vesper walked back to the bar and rejoined Kori, and the two conversed for a while.

Almost too quickly, it was sunset. Soon, all of the guild members who’d come to the beach were packing up, ready to return to the guild hall or to wherever they were headed. Most everyone was unscathed from their adventures today, but Ellyewen and Kalaa had gotten sunburned. Elly was so burned that she was having trouble walking without pain, and while Kalaa was better, she was still clearly uncomfortable. Thankfully, Niamh said that she’d be able to treat them back at the guild hall with Morgana’s help, so they would be okay soon enough.

Vesper put her dress back on and walked back by the beach. The others would still take some time to be completely ready to head back, so she had a bit of time to herself. One thing that she promised herself earlier was that she wanted to watch the ocean sunset. She missed seeing them from when she was a pirate. She closed her eyes and stood there for a moment, just drinking in the wind and the sound of the waves. She was considering walking back into the water for just a bit, when she heard someone walk up behind her.

“Hey, Vess.” She turned to see Altair was the one who’d approached, dressed in an unbuttoned shirt and his swim shorts. He was smiling at her and had a gentle look in his eye. Vesper returned his smile, glad to see him not scorched after hanging near Nexa.

“Hey, mate. Enjoy the day?”

“I did. It was incredibly relaxing.” He broke eye contact with her for a moment and scratched the back of his neck. “I actually came to see if you’d like to watch the sunset with me. I know you love sunsets, and I’d like to spend some more time with you, so I figured I’d ask.” Vesper smiled sweetly. That was thoughtful of him.

“I’d love to. There’s several rocks that go into the sea a bit just around that bend. It’s a great place for watching the sunset.” Not only that, it was pretty damn hard to find. It was obscured by some shrubbery and hard to see from the beach, though it did have a clear view of the sky. The only reason Vesper knew about it was that she’d discovered it on a previous trip to Southsun. Maybe something would actually progress if they weren’t discovered.

Altair nodded and the two began on their way, with the commander leading and the sylvari close behind. As they were walking, Vesper noticed Kori up above gathering the attention of the others and leading them away from the beach. She’d have to remember to thank her later; there was no doubt in her mind that the bard was doing that to try and give the two privacy.

Soon the pair reached the rocks that Vesper had mentioned. They climbed on the safest looking rock they could find, and sat side by side to watch the orange sky. The two enjoyed the comfortable silence between them for a bit before one of them broke the silence.

“Braham told me something interesting today. He said something actually happened between him and Nocte.” Altair said, eyes still on the horizon. Vesper eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Wait, really!? Why hasn’t she told me!?” Actually, she knew why. Nocte was very secretive about her feelings for Braham, and still in heavy denial that she actually felt that way about him.

“Nothing extremely huge, don’t get too excited. But do you remember when they went hunting for books and got caught by a blizzard?”

“Aye, and they got caught by a spider, too. Nocte was covered in webs when she came back.”

“Indeed. Well, apparently Nocte and Braham were keeping watch on the blizzard when Braham suggested that they huddle together to stay warm. And Nocte actually accepted!” Altair’s eyes were shining. The two of them had been trying to get the two norn together for years. “And there’s more! Nocte suggested that he put his arm around her to help with staying warm, and he did! The two of them actually might be getting somewhere!” Vesper stared at him, absolutely astonished.

“I can’t frickin’ believe it. How many years have we been trying to get Nocte to accept her feelings, let alone make a move? And a blizzard just happens one day and actually does better than we’ve ever done.”

“I know, right? I think we may not be cut out for matchmaking, Vess. Maybe we should just send everyone into caves during blizzards and hope for the best.”

“I don’t think anyone would appreciate that, as amusing as it would be. But you may be right about the matchmaking.” She couldn’t even make a move on Altair, so she probably shouldn’t be trying to pair her friends up, as much as she wanted them to get together.

“Yeah, it may not be our calling. But it’s still nice to know that things have moved forward between them, even if it’s just a bit.” Altair glanced at her. “But anyway, I never asked you if you enjoyed the beach today. Did you get enough relaxing in?”

“Aye, I did. I miss being close to the ocean all the time, but I’d rather be near my friends.” She loved the crazy adventures she went on, even if she was super stressed from trying to contain the threat of the dragons. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I’m glad. Tell you what, Vess.” She looked at her companion quizzically. “I know you miss being close to the ocean, so we can come back if you ever feel homesick. Just you and me.” He was facing her fully now, gazing at her gently. She turned towards him and smiled. He really was a sweetheart.

“I’d like that greatly, Altair.” She gazed down briefly, trying to fight the heat rising to her cheeks. He really had a way of making her flustered. She didn’t get to reflect on that for long, though, as Altair put a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head to connect their eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, and once again, just like the night in the guild hall a few weeks ago, Altair’s eyes fell to her lips. Once again, she gave her consent. The two started leaning closer, and Altair moved his hands to Vesper’s cheeks, cradling her face and pulling her closer. She let him take the lead on this and let her eyes flutter shut. The conditions were perfect; a gorgeous sunset, a fun day, and the sound and scent of the ocean made this incredibly romantic. Maybe something would actually happen now.

Suddenly he stopped and looked around. Vesper was confused momentarily, but then she heard what he was concerned about. There was a loud, distinct crashing sound coming right towards them, but what could possibly-

“Vess! Look out!” Just as quickly as he’d stopped earlier, Altair shoved himself and Vesper out of the way of a huge karka, with Altair landing on top of her and shielding her with his body. The giant beast stepped right where the commander would have been if her friend hadn’t shoved her out of the way before continuing on its merry way, completely disregarding the two companions.

The two stayed like that for a few seconds, making sure the karka had completely gone away; that wasn’t a fight they wanted to deal with today. Once he was sure it was gone, Altair lifted himself up on his elbows, looking down at the commander. Vesper’s heart was going crazy and she was trying really hard not to blush. He smiled at her and let out a little laugh.

“That puts my tally at seventeen, right?” Vesper started giggling at that. She was somewhat upset that she hadn’t been kissed, but this situation was highly amusing.

“Aye, it does, mate.” Altair laughed a bit and moved to help her up. Once she was on her feet, the two watched as the sun set below the horizon and then began to move back to where the others were likely waiting.

“Don’t worry, Vess, you and I will come back soon and watch another sunset if you’re up to it.” Altair put a hand on her shoulder and gave a small squeeze. Vesper placed her hand on his and squeezed back.

“Sounds good to me. But for now, let’s head back to the guild hall to get some rest. We’ve got to return to work tomorrow. Thanks for spending time with me, Altair.” The sylvari winked at her and went to talk to Braham briefly. Vesper walked over to where Kori was playing her harp and sat next to her.

“Remember how I said we were at six almost kisses earlier?”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“Make that seven.”

“…You two are absolutely hopeless.” Kori said with an exasperated look.

“Don’t I know it.”


End file.
